What's done in the dark
by bucky9987
Summary: Peach just wanted some excitement on a boring day. But she didn't know that she would lose her fiance because of it...


**SO...this is my first time writing anything Mario, much less for the game section. Peach is not a likable character in this fic, so if that will upset you, hit the back arrow. For the rest, please enjoy this and please review :-D**

* * *

Peach sat in her room with her head in her hands. "I am SOOO bored. Something exciting needs to happen, and soon. Toadsworth, what are my plans for the day?"

Toadsworth replied, "Well, first you have tea with Daisy in an hour, discussing the unification of both your kingdoms. After that, you have to go to the opening ceremony of the new bank down the street at 4. Then dinner with Mario discussing the wedding plans, followed by a speech about the state of affairs of Mushroom Kingdom. Finally, you'll come back here to get ready for Princess Daisy's ball."

Suddenly they heard a scream and a Toad rushed into the room. "Your Highness, Bowser is coming to the castle. Mario has been called and he is on his way. We need to get you to safety." At that moment, Bowser burst into the doors. From the scowl on his face, deeper than what he usually wore, they all knew that he was in no mood to be played with. In his hands, he held a newspaper and another object, one they couldn't recognize. The Toad screamed and ran from the room.

Toadsworth jumped in between Bowser and Peach. "You ruthless brute! You incorrigible ruffian! You will not kidnap the Princess today!"

Bowser glare shot over to the Toad and he flinched. "This has nothing to do with you, pipsqueak. I need to talk to Peach, now. I'd rather do this in private."

"W-w-whatever you can say t-to her, you c-c-can say t-to me too," Toadsworth stuttered.

"Didn't I say this didn't INVOLVE YOU," Bowser growled. Toadsworth promptly fainted. "Now then, not that he's taken care of, explain this." Bowser held up the newspaper. The headline read, "Princess Peach and Mario are engaged to be married." Peach faltered until she saw movement outside of the room. Emboldened, she replied. "It's just as it looks, Bowser. I will be marrying Mario tomorrow, and there isn't anything that you can do about it. Now leave."

"Not until I've done what I came here to do." Bowser heard footsteps behind him and jumped as a fireball whizzed by him and sailed out the open window.

Mario took this opportunity to jump in front of Peach. "Leave the Princess alone, Bowser! You are such a pathetic excuse of a being!" He took a defensive stance, waiting on Bowser's attack before he kidnapped the princess, thereby having to saving her. But not this time. He stood ready to nip the plan in the bud before it happened.

Bowser growled and looked away. "I'm not here to kidnap Peach, Mario. I just want to talk."

Mario laughed. "Yeah right. Here's how this is going to do down. I'm gonna kick your ass, and you're gonna leave. And I keep kicking your ass until you realize that you are a low, worthless piece of crap who Peach will never love!"

Bowser sighed. "I know."

This caught Mario off guard. "Excuse me?"

"I said I know. I came here to say my peace, and leave. You'll never see me again. But I need to talk to Peach, alone. You don't want to hear what I have to say to her."

Peach shot up. "There is nothing you can say to me that you can't say to my fiancé. So say what you need to say and get out of here. You say you know I don't love you. I'm glad you realize that I don't. Maybe now you'll realize that no one will love you. You are ugly, uncouth, and a pest. Maybe after this, you'll disappear forever so I won't ever have to look at you again. You are a constant thorn in my side…no…in society's side, and the sooner you are removed, the better we all will be."

Bowser grimaced in hurt, but quickly schooled his features into his trademark snarl. "Fine. I figured you wanted these back." He threw the object in his other hand toward the bed: a pair of lacy red panties. "You left them in my castle last time we made love…no…FUCKED on my bed!" Smoke and flames billowed from his nostrils as Peach and Mario stared at the bed in shock. Mario recovered first. "Peach, what is he talking about?"

Bowser faced Mario. "Oh she didn't tell you? Not surprised. You see, when she told everyone that I 'kidnapped' her, she lied. She apparently was horny and wanted to get her rocks off. She told me that you were a good friend of hers who knew what was going on. The first time you 'rescued' her, I figured that you were just excited to be of help. The second time I knew something was off when you fought me so hard, you broke my nose and my fucking arm. I had my doubts then, but she knew I loved her and used that to her advantage, telling me that she would tell you to back off."

Mario turned to Peach. "Tell me this isn't true. Tell me he's lying!"

Peach suddenly came to her senses. "Of course he's lying. Why would I ever lower myself to such filth when I have you? He's just jealous of what we have that he figures that if he can't have me, no one can."

Bowser gave an empty laugh. "Really? I hadn't planned on sending these to you until tonight, but I have no choice." He reached into his shell and produced a bound stack of letters and threw them to Mario. "I don't hate you, you know. I only had to act like I did because Peach said it was all part of the ruse." He then turned and left the way he came.

Mario unbound the letters and read them slowly. He gasped when he recognized Peach's handwriting. Each letter stated where she would be and what day he should come, knowing the castle would either be empty or unguarded. But the part that brought tears to his eyes is how she trivialized his feelings toward her, calling him clingy and stupid, saying how he didn't get the hint that she didn't want him. Each ended with her stating that she couldn't wait to be in Bowser's arms again. "We're through." Peach tried to grab his as he was leaving. "Don't touch me. I never want to see you again."

Peach watched as Mario walked away. Toadsworth awakened at this moment. "Dearest Princess, are you ok? I hope that brute didn't harm you in any way." Hearing mention of Bowser, she sprinted out the door and ran in the direction of his castle. She saw him slumped over, dragging his feet. She ran to him and, placing herself in his path, slapped him in the face.

"How DARE you?! I knew you were capable of some horrible things, but ruining my relationship? That's evil, even for you!"

Bowser recoiled from the slap, but quickly recovered. "You selfish BITCH! You lead me on and made me YOUR fucking plaything! You only came to me when you wanted sex. YOU made me believe that you were falling in love with me so I wouldn't stop! YOU broke his heart. YOU were the one who strung him along, knowing that he would do WHATEVER YOU ASKED! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO ROYALLY FUCKED US BOTH OVER! YOU BROUGHT ALL OF THIS ON YOURSELF! SO DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!" By the end of his rant, he was panting and his eyes were blazing. A collective gasp went through the crowd, no one wanting to believe what he said was true. "And I'm the one that's evil?"

At that point, Toadsworth was seen running toward her. As he made his way in front of Bowser, he began to speak. But Bowser cut him off, saying, "Don't waste your breath. I'm leaving. You'll never see me again."

Peach stood fixed to her spot, watching Bowser leave. She then became aware of the crowd that had gathered around her and ran back to her castle. She flopped on her bed and cried. Gut wrenching sobs wracked her body. After they eased off, she stood and went to her desk and wrote five words on her stationary paper: _I'm sorry. I can't stay_. She then removed her crown, placed it on her bed, and ran out of the room. She ran as far as her feet would carry her. She was never seen or heard from again.


End file.
